Nobory´s Home
by Veri-chan
Summary: (6 temporada- songfinc)Buffy mais uma vez sente-se mau apos uma noite com Spike, e em mais uma longa noite, onde não tem para onde ir, ela pensa em o que lhe transformou numa pessoa sem sonhos ou esperança.


**Nobody's Home**

As lagrimas caiam de seus olhos, atravessavam seu rosto, deixando toda a marca de sua solidão, de sua confusão. Novamente havia ido atrás dele, havia ido sentir os braços dele lhe abraçar, senti-lo beija-la por todo seu corpo. Mas uma vez havia dado seu corpo a ele. E porque? Para que? Por que fazia aquilo, noite após noite? Não sabia, nem o amava, mas quando ele a tocava ela conseguia sentir, conseguia se lembrar que estava viva...

Viva...

Ela estava?

Não sabia... Andava, respirava, comia, mas não estava viva, era um fantasma, vivendo sua vida por viver, comendo por comer, lutando por lutar, aquele não era seu lugar. E era isso, essa sensação de solidão, de que estava perdida, era a dor, a culpa, a magoa, era tudo que a fazia voltar a ele todas as noites, mesmo não o amando, era isso que fazia ela usa-lo toda noite e deixar que ele lhe usasse, e que deixasse ele lha fazer suja, cada vez mais impura, indigna de qualquer amor que seus amigos poderia lhe dar.

Ela não ser digna, não daquele amor fraterno, doce, sem querer nada em troca.

Mas lagrimas mancharam seu rosto enquanto ela corria por aquelas ruas, daquela cidade, que emanava tanta dor de cada casa, de cada rua, de cada beco. Podia sentir o cheiro da dor, da tristeza, das lagrimas, do medo, da infelicidade. Cheiros que estava naquela cidade, cheiros que estavam impregnados em seu corpo.

Buffy caiu. Em meio a rua, ela caiu, não senti mais força pra continuar a caminhar, para continuar a respirar, para continuar a viver. Não tinha, não conseguia mais se levantar, sorrir e fingir que tudo estava bem.

Ela havia sido tirada do paraíso! Isso era o bastante para faze-la sentir com mais força a tristeza, a dor, a morte. Ela havia conhecido a felicidade e está havia sido lhe tirada, seus amigos, seus melhores amigos haviam de uma forma tão egoísta tirado-lhe essa alegria.

Viu a poça de lagrimas que se formavam no chão, onde ela insistia a olhar, podia sentir seus músculos doendo ainda dos momentos que a pouco havia passado com Spike, por que insistia a procura-lo? Ela sabia que isso lhe matava por dentro, que abria cada vez mais uma ferida, ela não deixava essa ferida cicatrizar, continuava toda noite, noite após noite, ir atrás dele, por que não podia seguir em frente? Por que cometia o mesmo erro todas as noites?

**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, **

Eu não poderia te dizer por que ela se sentiu daquela maneira

**She felt it everyday. **

Ela sentiu isso todos os dias

**And I couldn't help her, **

E eu não pude ajuda-la

**I just watched her make the same mistakes again. **

Eu só vi ela cometer os mesmos erros novamente

**What's wrong, what's wrong now? **

O que está errado, o que está errado agora?

**Too many, too many problems. **

Muitos, muitos problemas

**I don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. **

Eu não sei a que lugar ela pertence, a que lugar ela pertence

Buffy sentou-se em uma das varias tumbas naquele imenso cemitério, olhando pro nada, pensando em como havia se tornado aquele monstro. Estava triste, deprimida, tudo parecia mais forte, a dor, a tristeza, a morte. Tudo mexia em seu coração de uma forma tão forte que ela não conseguia agüentar. Era tão duro aqueles sentimentos, tão intensos, podia sentir eles cortando-lhe o coração, maltratando sua alma.

Queria fugir, ir embora daquele lugar, sumir. Queria ir pra casa, sentir o amor, o carinho dos amigos, mas não podia. Por mais que amasse seus amigos, por mais que amasse Dawn, vê-los, senti-los, era tão doloroso, era tão terrível, sentia-se uma crápula por sentir-se assim, não podia ir pra casa, na tinha para onde ir, não tinha com quem ficar.

Estava sozinha, no mundo, naquele cemitério.

Era apenas ela e sua dor.

Ela e sua solidão

Ela e sua lagrimas

Lagrimas que ninguém veria.

Lagrimas que ninguém secaria.

**She wants to go home, and nobody's home. **

Ela quer ir pra casa, e ninguém está em casa

**It's where she lies, broken inside. **

É onde ela mente, arrasada

**There's no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. **

Não há lugar pra ir, não há lugar pra ir secar seus olhos

**Broken inside. **

arrasada 

Por que estava ali?

Qual era o motivo de toda aquela dor?

Por que não podia apenas acabar com aquilo, tirar sua própria vida?

Seria algo tão ruim assim?

Seria ela uma pessoa tão terrível por pensar assim?

As dores, presas em sua garganta, começaram a, com força se soltarem, e ela sentiu-se soluçando, ao poucos, bem baixinho, sentiu as lagrimas escorrendo-lhe cada vez mais, cada vez com mais força, e ela então percebeu a dor em seu coração ficando cada vez mais e mais intensa e os sentimentos que lhe matavam todos os dias ficando tão descontrolados que ela já não podia mais parar de chorar, parar de soluçar, para de sofrer.

Não tinha pra onde ir, não tinha com quem ficar, tinha apenas aquele frio e solitário cemitério, onde sobre a tumba de um desconhecido chorava freneticamente.

E em meio à dor, em meio à tristeza, em meio aos soluços e as lagrimas, ela viu, como num _flash_, como numa lembrança, guardada, escondida, no fundo de sua mente nos confins de seu coração, a imagem dele, o seu rosto pálido, e a forma como ele sempre lhe sorria. Os cabelos sempre arrumados naquele seu penteado, naquele topete, e seus olhos castanhos, sempre apaixonados, que lhe acalmava por mais que estivesse desesperada.

E ela viu, em meio a dor, uma das poucas coisas que em sua vida fez sentido, uma das poucas pessoas que lhe trouxera felicidade, e ela viu, em sua mente, em suas lembrança, Angel.

**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why. **

Abra os seus olhos e olhe ao seu redor, encontre as razões

porque 

**You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left**

**behind **

Você foi rejeitado , e agora você na consegue encontrar o que

você deixou pra trás

**Be strong, be strong now. **

Seja forte, seja forte agora

**Too many, too many problems **

Muitos, muitos problemas

**I don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. **

Eu não sei a que lugar ela pertence, a que lugar ela pertence

Buffy já nem sabia como chegara naquele lugar, aquela casa abandonada, tantos anos atrás, aquele casarão que já havia lhe proporcionado uma das piores dores que já sentira, e naqueles dias havia tentado acostumar-se ao fato daquela dor ter tornado-se diária. Mas também aquela que lhe proporcionara momentos tão alegres que ela queria que ficassem guardados em sua mente, para não contagia-los com a sujeira e a impureza que ela sentia em sua alma.

Viu as paredes tão conhecidas, o chão queimado com a imagem de Angel, onde ela sabia que ele havia voltado do inferno, mas não entendia como, o lugar onde a boca para o inferno havia estado há muitos anos, por onde ela havia jogado Angel, por onde sua alma começara a descobrir o quanto forte podia ser a dor. Viu a mesa quebrada, a mesa que chutara enquanto Angel chupava seu sangue.

Sentiu uma ponta de dor do local onde antes ficava sua cicatriz, que já havia sumido com o tempo. Tocou delicadamente, sentindo a ponta dos dedos em seu corpo, sentia e não sentia. Era assim, todos os dias, ela sentia o corpo dos outros, ela sentia seu corpo, ela sentia os toques, mas nenhum sentimento, nenhuma vida, nenhuma felicidade, nem uma faísca de esperança de que um dia voltaria a viver, como antes, sentindo a felicidade, a alegria, o amor...

Nada...

Era isso que sentia por dentro, um grande vazio na alma.

Talvez aquele lugar, cheio de lembranças, tristes e felizes, pudesse lhe trazer um pouco de paz, um pouco de paz.

Mas afinal, não tinha mais nenhum lugar para onde ir.

**She wants to go home, and nobody's home. **

Ela quer ir pra casa, e ninguém está em casa

**It's where she lies, broken inside. **

É onde ela mente, arrasada

**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. **

Sem nenhum lugar pra ir, sem um lugar pra secar seus olhos

**Broken inside. **

Arrasada

Tocou uma das estantes, agora vazia, estantes que antes encontrava livros que Angel gostava de ler. Sorriu, por mais dolorido que fosse, lembrava-se perfeitamente de como ele abria delicadamente os livros, e começava a lê-los em silencio, e ela ficava olhando-o, parado, lendo, e não podia deixar de sentir uma paz e uma felicidade por ter encontrado seu amor, por estar com ele.

Mas ele foi embora.

Mas ele lhe abandonou.

Sentiu seu coração apertar, e seu estomago rodar, como se alguém mexesse nele, apertando-o, apenas para causar-lhe dor, e ela viu-se novamente sentindo aquela dor, torturante, nauseante, que lha afogava todos os dias, que enchia seu olhos, que cortava seu coração, a dor de tê-lo perdido.

-Como chegamos ate aqui? – perguntou-se, como se ele estivesse ao seu lado, mas não estava. Ele estava em Los Angeles naquele momento, salvando o mundo, provavelmente, com seus amigos, com Cordelia.

Sentiu seu corpo pesar, tudo escurecia e clareava, todos os instantes, e o mundo parecia girar numa velocidade incrível, e ela podia sentir seu estomago revirar, a mente perdida procurava pensar com clareza e Buffy escorou-se na estante tentando não desmaiar.

Seus sentimentos, que ela tentava esconder de todos, haviam começado a ficar tão fortes que já tomavam conta de seu corpo, e ela podia sentir a dor, já lhe puxando a fazendo-a caminhar, e ela caiu. Sim, estava fraca demais, e os sentimentos a controlavam sempre a levando ao chão, e ela viu em sua mão um livro, esquecido de propósito por seu amor, que inutilmente tentara deixar o passado e o amor para trás, inutilmente.

**Her feelings she hides. **

Seus sentimentos ela esconde

**Her dreams she can't find. **

Seus sonhos ela não consegue encontrar

**She's losing her mind. **

Ela está perdendo a cabeça

**She's fallen behind. **

Ela foi deixada pra trás

**She can't find her place. **

Ela não consegue achar seu lugar

**She's losing her faith **

Ela está perdendo a sua fé

**She's fallen from grace. **

Ela caiu em graça

**She's all over the place. **

Ela está por todos os lados

Buffy abriu delicadamente o livro, tentando ver por trás das lagrimas de seus olhos, estava começando a ficar boa naquilo, ver, mesmo com lagrimas nos olhos, como uma nitidez impressionante.

Ao abrir o livro, que fora a uma pagina já aberta e fechada muitas vezes, ela viu, marcando esta mesma pagina, uma foto, uma foto que representava tudo que Angel deveria esquecer para viver em Los Angeles, tudo que ele tentara, mas sabia que nunca conseguiria, o amor que os dois nutriram e continuavam a nutri em seus corações.

Buffy delicadamente pegou a foto, uma foto dos dois, uma foto que ela convencera Angel a tira, apesar de relutância do vampiro na época. Na foto, já gasta pelo tempo que ficara no livro, e com um cheiro de mofo e poeira, ela via a si mesma, abraçada a Angel.

E foi então que aquilo lhe chamou atenção, aquilo em seus olhos, aquele brilho, doce, de quem está apaixonado, aquele brilho doce de quem, apesar do sofrimento do mundo, era feliz, aquele brilho que ela havia perdido ao voltar para a terra.

Como havia mudado tanto?

Como perdera aquele brilho tão belo?

Como perdera aquele sorriso tão sincero impresso na foto?

Havia sido a perda de Angel?

A perda de sua mãe?

A perda de sua vida?

A perda da felicidade?

A perda do paraíso?

Como chegara aquele ponto, não conseguia entender.

Como se tornara aquela pessoa que tinha medo de voltar para casa e receber os sorrisos dos amigos e da irmã? Como se tornara aquela garota que ia todas as noites atrás de seu inimigo e deixava-se ser usada? Como se tornara aquela pessoa que usava um apaixonado para poder sentir algo alem daquele enorme vazio e ao mesmo tempo toda a dor?

Em que ponto da historia mudara tanto?

Em que pondo virara um fantasma?

Um cadáver andando, um zumbi se movendo?

**She wants to go home, and nobody's home.**

Ela quer ir pra casa, e ninguém está em casa

**It's where she lies, broken inside.**

É onde ela mente, arrasada

**There's no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes**

Não há lugar pra ir, não há lugar pra ir secar seus olhos

**Broken inside.**

Arrasada

Fechou o livro, tentando esconder a pessoa que antes fora, a pessoa que perdeu de si mesma. Caminhara então ate o quarto que já fora de Angel, e sentara-se na cama que tantas vezes já adormecera, e sentira o cheiro dos lençóis, que ela não sabia explicar, ainda tinham o cheiro de Angel.

Abraçou os lençóis delicadamente, tentando sentir como se Angel estivesse ali. Sentia tanto a falta dele e da felicidade que ele lhe causara. Lembrava-se que o único momento feliz, feliz de verdade, não como nas noites com Spike, havia sido o breve encontro com Angel, assim que voltara.

Se ele lhe encontrasse, com toda essa dor, com todas as impurezas de seu corpo, que sentia sempre que terminava mais uma noite com Spike, se ele lhe visse daquele jeito, ele ainda lhe amaria? Ele ainda lhe sorriria e lhe olharia apaixonado, e tocaria seus cabelos tirando-os de seu rosto. Ele ainda lhe beijaria?

Ela não o merecia, era suja, mas ainda o desejava, desejava repetir sua primeira noite de amor, nos braços de quem amava, e que sabia nunca se repetiria. Mas mesmo assim desejava.

**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh. **

Ela está perdida por dentro, perdida por dentro

**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah. **

Ela está perdida por dentro, perdida por dentro

Ela não era mais aquela garota que o conhecera, não era mais doce e alegre, que tentava sorri mesmo estando triste, que lutava sempre para um mundo melhor, que tinha medo, mas os combatia, que ia a escola, que brincava com os amigos, que matava vampiros, que voltava pra casa, que beijava a mãe, que pensava no pai, que fugia, que tinha raiva, que brigava, que amava, que dormia, que sentia, que se animava, tremia de emoção a cada beijo, que sentia as pernas falharem quando ele chegava perto, que fazia piadas, que chorava na janela do quarto, que compartilhava segredos com a amiga.

Ela não era mais assim.

Ela agora trabalhava, andava, comia, corria, matava, transpirava, beijava, cozinhava, falava, fingia sorrir, fingia estar feliz.

Mas ela não sentia como antes, tudo lhe parecia vago, tudo parecia que ia acabar, que a qualquer momento a dor seria tão forte que ela não suportaria e morreria.

Ela havia mudado...

Ela se tornara algo que não queria

Ela não tinha pra onde ir...

Vagava pelos lugares fugindo de casa, pois não tinha ninguém em casa que pudesse lhe tirar aquela dor.

A dor que ela sentia a cada momento, andando por cada fibra de seu ser, maltratando sua alma impura, entristecendo seus olhos úmidos, acabando com seu coração maltratado, vivendo em seu corpo como um parasita.

Uma dor com que ela adormecera, naquela enorme cama que há tempos atrás ela dividira com o amor de sua vida, um amor que ela perdeu, como tudo em sua vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
